Réflexions
by Moonfree
Summary: Téa réfléchit a ses sentiments et se demande si sa souffrance pourra un jour prendre fin. L'amour peut-il survivre après que l'être aimé soit parti?


Disclaimer ; Les personnages de Yu Gi Oh ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout comme les paroles de la chanson Telle est ma prière appartiennent a qui de droit.

J'ai entendue cette chanson chez une amie et les idées ainsi que la plupart des mots me sont venus spontanément. J'avais déjà publié cette histoire mais apparement suite a une fausse manoeuvre, ellea disparue. Pis comme je suis un peu boulet, bah je l'ai pas vu tout de suite. (bah oui c'est grave a ce point là, mais que voulez vous?)

Je voudrais en profiter pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour la song fic Je voudrais que tu me consoles. Cela m'a grandement surprise de voir que cela avait plu et j'imagine que c'est ce qui m'as en partie poussée a publier celle-ci qui j'espère vous plaira un tant soit peu . En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ce texte est sous le point de vue de Anzu.

* * *

_Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher  
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre  
Ce qui me désole et que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien à faire_

La chose la plus importante qu'il me reste de toi, c'est ton image. Celle qui est gravée dans mon esprit, mais aussi celle qui est dans mon cœur. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

Aujourd'hui, je me souviens encore de ton sourire. Ce sourire qu'il était si rare de voir et que j'ai pourtant eu la chance de capturer. Ce jour là, j'ai eu l'impression que la Terre s'était mise à tourner plus vite que d'habitude. J'ai été saisie de vertige et j'ai bien cru tomber tant ton sourire m'avait éblouie.

Chaque jour je m'efforce de prendre soin de ton souvenir mais le temps semble être le plus fort à ce jeu. Peu à peu, il cherche à t'éloigner de moi. Peu à peu, il t'efface de mon esprit.

Ma plus grande peur, c'est celle là. Celle de t'oublier, de perdre cette seule image qu'il me reste de toi. Je pense que je ne le supporterais et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir y faire. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait décidé que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer de cette manière et cela me rend triste.

_Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant  
Mais voilà que tu n'es plus, plus rien n'est important  
Si seulement j'avais su  
Que tu me manquerais autant  
Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer tant_

Jusqu'à présent, c'est ton seul souvenir qui m'as permis de survivre. Tout comme auparavant, c'était toi qui me faisais vivre.

Tous les soirs, je m'imaginais près de toi, te serrant dans mes bras. Plus qu'un rêve, j'imaginais que cela serait mon futur, notre futur.

Les tournois de Magic et Wizard ne m'ont jamais réellement attiré mais pour être a tes cotés, j'aurais tout enduré. Alors, je t'encourageais du mieux que je le pouvais, espérant qu'enfin, tu me remarquerais.

La force de me lever le matin, la force de surmonter les difficultés, je la puisais dans ton regard. Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à me battre.

L'amour est une force tant qu'il est partagé et qu'on lui laisse la chance de se développer. Mais comme le dit l'adage « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ». Lorsqu'il meurt, l'amour peut tuer un être de l'intérieur. Tu me manques tellement et la douleur est si vive que la mort me semble terriblement douce a côté.

Si tu te présentais devant moi a l'instant même, je pense que je te maudirais de cent maux. Je te maudirais de me faire souffrir autant. Je te maudirais pour être parti et m'avoir laissé en proie au désespoir. J'en viens même à souhaiter te détester pour que tout soit plus facile.

_Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile_

Dis moi que le temps efface les peines, les pleurs et la douleur. Que le temps permet d'oublier et qu'il guérit les souffrances.

Dis moi que malgré tout, tu veilles sur moi de là haut. Que malgré tout, tu seras toujours avec moi malgré ce qui nous sépare.

Mon ange, ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
Telle est ma prière

J'aimais t'appeler mon ange des ténèbres. Un ange qui venait sans cesse à mon secours sans rien demander en retour. Tu étais la lumière de l'espoir. Cet espoir que tu ne perdais jamais même dans les pires moments. Tu étais la lumière de mes nuits. Celle qui chassait mes peurs et mes angoisses.

J'aime à penser que de là haut, tu nous observes avec bienveillance. J'ai toujours l'impression lorsque je lève les yeux sur les étoiles, que l'une d'elles me parait plus proche et plus brillante que toutes les autres. Je sais que c'est toi et tous les soirs, je prie pour te revoir encore une fois, une dernière fois.

_Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds  
Mais je verserai pour toi  
Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier  
Et ça ne suffira pas à me faire oublier  
Que tu n'es plus_

Lorsque je t'ai connu, nous ne savions pas que tu étais un pharaon.

Tu n'étais qu'un esprit égaré dans notre monde, a la recherche de ta mémoire perdue. Sans savoir qui tu étais ni ou tu allais, tu suivais ton bonhomme de chemin.

C'est ce qui m'a amené à t'aimer. Cette force tranquille qui te caractérise a toujours été l'une de tes qualités.

Mais malgré cela et le fait qu'aujourd'hui je sais qui tu es, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser des larmes. J'en ai tant versé que l'on pourrait emplir le Nil de cette eau salée. On m'a toujours dit que pleurer ne te ramènerait pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter et je ne pense même pas le souhaiter.

Tu avais pour moi, plus de valeur que tous les trésors du monde entier. Mais il faut croire que cela ne suffisait pas. Mon amour ne t'aurait pas arrêté. Tu étais décidé à accomplir ta destinée et rien n'aurait pu te faire revenir sur ta décision. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu t'en ailles en me laissant si désemparée ?

_Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile_

Dis moi que le temps efface les peines, les pleurs et la douleur. Que le temps permet d'oublier et qu'il guérit les souffrances.  
Dis moi que malgré tout, tu veilles sur moi de là haut. Que malgré tout, tu seras toujours avec moi malgré ce qui nous sépare.

_Mon ange, ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
Telle est ma prière_

Je sais que de là haut, tu me regardes . Tu dois sans doute trouver cela stupide mais je veux croire que je te reverrais. Personne n'est immortel et je sais que le jour viendra ou je deviendrais aussi une étoile. Ce jour là, je te rejoindrais mon ange obscur. Ce jour là, nous serons enfin réuni et je pourrais enfin te dire les mots que j'ai longtemps retenu ; « Je t'aime Atemu ».

* * *

Je sais, c'est a nouveau un texte un peu triste mais il faut croire qu'en ce moment c'est la seule chose que je soit capable de faire. En tout cas, j'espère que cela n'étais pas trop mauvais. A savoir que logiquement, je prévois une autre song fic qui viendrais compléter celle-ci mais qui serait cette fois –ci du point de vue d'Atem (ou Yami pour ceux qui préfèrent). Mais avec moi, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver alors….

En tout cas, si l'envie vous prend ou si vous souhaitez faire un petit geste, cliquez sur la boite a review. Elle n'attend que vous.

Bises a tous.

Moonfree


End file.
